


Kyoya's affections

by Lonliest_muffin



Series: Vongola affections [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Out of Character Hibari Kyouya, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Polyamory, Serious Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 17:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19772557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonliest_muffin/pseuds/Lonliest_muffin
Summary: Hibari Kyoya had always been unusual, even to those people that managed to grow closer to him. Often his words and his phrasing are the most confusing thing about him.His family bound by flames has learned to read his actions instead.





	Kyoya's affections

Hibari Kyoya had always been unusual, even to those people that managed to grow closer to him. Often his words and his phrasing are the most confusing thing about him.

It came as a major shock that he had a close call with Death after underestimating one of the smaller familigas he was sent out to eradicate.   
They blew up the entire compound as he was on his way out and Kyoya was forced to shield his mission partner, his rain, from a rush of burning shrapnel and debris. Not that going down from that assault had been Kyoya's intention, it was a fortunate thing that Takeshi was relatively unharmed and able to get them out.

Skin had been torn, alongside muscles in his arms, his torso and his sides. Even nerves and arteries were damaged. The major problem was a piece of metal that lodged itself into his lungs, scraping by just below his heart, thankfully missing that organ entirely.

He was bedridden under strict medical supervision, leaving him bored to death in a stuffy, white room for the next few days after several emergency surgeries. That's when they began visiting. 

On the first day it was Takeshi, his fidgeting, yet calming rain.  
He entered and immediately went on rambling endlessly, apologising and telling him how things ended on the battlefield. Kyoya humoured him, even accepted the apology, under the condition that Takeshi would spar with him seriously whenever he pleased after he was healed.  
When Takeshi stood to leave the room when Nightime came, Kyoya held his hand. He didn't give his rain a choice on the matter as he pulled him towards his bed, staring into confused brown eyes, then dragging the man into bed with himself. He wrapped his arms around the chest before him, silencing the questions with a sigh and a low 'quiet, herbivore'. He was just selfishly demanding the physical contact, because his rain was soothingly numbing the ache of his body as he often did.  
Kyoya left many words unspoken, but they spend that night together.

Next was, of course, Tsunayoshi, his ever so doting sky.  
He was of the same rambly nature as always, but there was a weight on his shoulders. It made Kyoya narrow his eyes at first, but then again, this was good against the dullness of his heavily medicated day. Kyoya is bored and he has a very fun way to shut up his omnivore and distract him from bad thoughts.  
While Tsunayoshi was whining on and on about how messy it was at work without Kyoya around to growl them into shape, Kyoya began stealing distracting little touches. Holding his sky's hand at first, caressing circles over his wrist, absentmindedly holding his sleeve, leaning over further and maintaining intense eye contact, pressing one hand to a tense shoulder and ending the hold theatrics with a soft kiss to darkly flushed cheeks.  
Tsunayoshi fainted from the affections, but Kyoya gained another bedmate for the night, so he was fine with that. 

The next to visit after that was Ryohei, his radiant sun.  
He was even so kind as to try to tone himself down quite a bit when Kyoya cringed and asked for an aspirin at his initial loud greeting. After that it was all playful banter and empty threats. They shared a cup of murky water the hospital dared to call tea and Ryohei teased him for his spoiled tastes.  
Kyoya grumbled out that his tastes are indeed spoiled and then he demanded to sit in his sun's lap. Draping himself all over the larger man in a quiet, territorial temper tantrum. Ryohei simply chuckled at his territorial rage until Kyoya became bitey and left his marks on his throat. Kyoya received eye rolls for his troubles and a quiet complain that Hana wouldn't be happy. Kyoya didn't care at all.  
He stayed there, draped over his sun until he eventually fell asleep against him, earning himself another night with a warm, full bed. 

The next guest was more surprising, an evening visit from a teary eyed Lambo, his growing lightning.  
Lambo has been having bad dreams regarding Kyoya's condition and it made him weep miserably by his bedside.  
Kyoya was never good with crying, much less crying children, but he didn't turn his youngest element away, instead, welcoming the boy to spend the night. To calm him down and ensure neither of them got hurt anymore. Kyoya didn't mind the sniffling that slowly evened out to calm breathing.  
They both slept well that night. 

The next visitor very literally tore down his door, Hayato, his temperamental storm.  
He barged in to throw paperwork in his general direction, yapping at him about giving their sky more work. But Kyoya had been in the middle of bandaging up the fresh scar tissue around his torso. And apparently he was doing such a bad job at it that the stormy puppy decided he needed assistance.  
Without another word spoken, Hayato took the roll of bandages from him and began to work on fixing him up properly. Kyoya didn't mind, it was a rare, tender moment between the two of them. And he had no plans to scare away someone as sincerely timid at his storm. So he was as calm as he could manage, watching the hands work efficiently, yet carefully.  
He held one of those hands afterwards, enjoying the silent understanding between them that worry had definitely been a driving factor in that outburst before.  
He doesn't get a bed mate that night, but Kyoya is content with resting against the small pile of paperwork that have the imprint of his storm on them. 

It was inevitable that his rival came to tease him for being injured, Mukuro, his first, ever so elusive Mist.  
Right as Kyoya was about to drift of to sleep alone that night with growing discomfort, his Mist appeared on his windowsill. He was wearing a pink nightgown for a reason that's beyond Kyoya and sighing theatrically about how very worried he was for 'his fragile little skylark'. It almost made Kyoya vomit.  
And he did end up vomiting, but that was more so from a sudden, sharp, stabbing pain in his side that pressed uncomfortably against his stomach. Before he even really began emptying his stomach, Mukuro was up in a flash and at his side with a bucket, switching from mischievous to wearily concerned in milliseconds. Kyoya's condition worsened from that point onward. There was no blood in the bucket at least, but the pain was searing and spreading, burning the nerves in his entire body within seconds, turning him rigid from the shock of it all. Combine that with a head splitting migraine and a sudden rush of an icy feeling all over his skin and Kyoya was left clutching the bucket close and shivering uncontrollably as his body tried to kill itself for a while.  
Kyoya doesnt recall what happened further from that point onward, but he wakes up bundled under 3 blankets and with a hideous coat wrapped around his body.  
It smells faintly of pineapples and expensive orchid scented shampoo... 

The next visitor was no surprise, Chrome, his second gentler, timid Mist.  
The girl came right the next morning to collect the hideous coat and after letting it disappear in misty tendrils, she was glued to his side for the rest of the day, guarding over him like a mother hawk, easily bringing him everything he needed to feel a bit more like... Himself. After the worsening of his condition last night, even he was acting out a little.  
He felt better by the time evening struck, spending the day talking quietly to the woman about this and that and aimless things. If she was the quiet one, Kyoya became talkative, when Kyoya lost the will to talk, she would ask about something regarding his Namimori, which kept his spirits up during the whole day. But when nighttime came, so did the stretched out silences and Kyoya couldn't get himself to sleep.  
Chrome, the sweet heart, then put on a little show of swirling petals and blooming flowers, distracting him from his physical discomfort until he fell into a semi deep slumber, holding a delicate little hand within his own as he did so.  
Kyoya could still catch faint hints of lavender in the air when he woke up the next morning. 

Hibari Kyoya had always been unusual, even to those people that managed to grow closer to him. Often his words and his phrasing are the most confusing thing about him. They have learned to read his actions and that is how their bonds grow stronger.

**Author's Note:**

> I am shipping trash when it comes to possible platonic/poly romances in this little family of theirs.  
> Sorry for crappy formatting, on mobile. 
> 
> Please rate and review~!


End file.
